The present disclosure generally relates to toners and their use in methods for forming and developing images of good quality, and in particular to emulsion aggregation toners containing a polyester resin with carboxylic end groups. The disclosure also relates to methods of oxidizing polyester hydroxyl end groups to increase acidic moieties in the resin.